


Names

by DarkWo1f



Series: the adventures of monikasimp and the two players (drabbles) [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multi, based on me and my friends playthough, i have no idea how to tag ddlc works i'll come back to this later, two players, we regret nothing, yes we named ourselves that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: Two players and an AI sit together in the void of space. Wondering how they chose the main character's name.
Relationships: Monika & The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: the adventures of monikasimp and the two players (drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyb_Paradinight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyb_Paradinight/gifts).



Monika smiled at the player (or rather players) behind the screen.  
"I must admit, I am quite honoured you named the main character after me!" Monika giggled. The two players exchanged a glance thinking about the name they chose for the main character. Neither of them was playing blind, so they knew everything (including their favourite girl) beforehand. And, of course, both of them loved Monika. And Monika loved them both back.  
"Though I'm wondering, what does 'Simp' mean? You did name the main character MonikaSimp-"  
One of the players closed down the game.  
"She can never know." They agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> never wrote something for ddlc before!  
> also yes, me and my friends' name is MonikaSimp. shuddup.


End file.
